


Altera Vita

by bilexualclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05, and thats what im going with, my dumbass headcanon is, season 6 spec, that becho broke up before they went into cryo, they fuck...in SPACE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: “I was looking at some of the cracked Eligius files before I woke you guys up,” Jordan says as they stare out of the bridge window, in awe of the binary sunrise. “In one of them, they mentioned calling the planet Altera Vita. I think it’s Latin for-”“Second life,” Bellamy finishes for him. He pulls Clarke even closer and turns to whisper into her hair. “This is our second chance.”She sniffs and curls into his broad chest, feeling his heart pound under her cheek. “Do you think we deserve it?”“I think we want to deserve it,” Bellamy says. “I think we’re going to try to make sure we do.”prompt: "I feel like I just need some really tender/sappy Bellarke smut with all of the feels. Like just picture Bellamy being choked up about Clarke, just Clarke. It haunts me."





	Altera Vita

  _a follow up to[this mess we’ve made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795771). loose season 6 spec. somewhat sappy lol._

* * *

 

“I was looking at some of the cracked Eligius files before I woke you guys up,” Jordan says as they stare out of the bridge window, in awe of the binary sunrise. “In one of them, they mentioned calling the planet  _Altera Vita_. I think it’s Latin for-”

“Second life,” Bellamy finishes for him. He pulls Clarke even closer and turns to whisper into her hair. “This is our second chance.”

She sniffs and curls into his broad chest, feeling his heart pound under her cheek. “Do you think we deserve it?”

“I think we want to deserve it,” Bellamy says. “I think we’re going to try to make sure we do.” 

“Mom and Dad had hope,” Jordan chimes in. They turn to look at him, still holding on to each other. “Throughout everything, they always had hope for a better future. For me, for you guys. They wouldn’t have dedicated their lives to it if they didn’t believe you guys deserved it.”

“Thank you, Jordan,” Clarke says softly, flashing him a small smile. He flushes and ducks his head. 

“Could you, uh, could you give us a few minutes?” Bellamy asks. Jordan jumps up, nearly tripping over himself in his haste. 

“Of course! Yeah, sure! No problem! I’ll just, uh, be around here if you, uh….need me.” With a quick wave and a bright smile, he slips out the door. 

“How is it that he is both Monty, Harper,  _and_  Jasper?” Clarke asks incredulously. 

“I know.” Bellamy sighs, pulling away from Clarke and crossing to stand directly in front of the window. “I can’t believe they’re gone, Clarke.”

She follows him, hesitating for only a second before placing a hand between his shoulder blades. “I know, but they went on their own terms. They lived a life together, Bellamy. A long, happy life, which is more than we can say for anyone else that we’ve lost.” 

“I just thought…” He hangs his head. “I just thought that when we woke up, everyone we loved would still be here.”

“They’re still with us, at least a little bit. They left us their son, Bellamy. Can you believe our friends had a _kid_?”

This gets a laugh out of him, a dry chuckle that causes him to lift his head and meet her eyes. 

“Besides,” she finds herself saying before she can stop it, “Echo is still here.”

“Because of you,” Bellamy says. “She told me that McCreary’s men had orders to kill her. You made sure that didn’t happen. You saved her so that she could save me.”

This time it’s Clarke who looks away. The shame of her betrayal in Polis is still fresh, the stinging thought that  _she_  is the reason he needed to be saved in the first place still rattling her. 

“We broke up,” he says suddenly, and Clarke’s heart catches in her chest. “Echo and I. Before I put her in cryo. We decided it would be for the best if we weren’t together anymore.”

“What?” Clarke says breathlessly. “Why? I thought…I thought you were happy.”

He shrugs, taking a step closer. “We were. I was. Or, I thought I was. But then…”

“But then?” She doesn’t dare get her hopes up. 

Bellamy takes another step forward, his toes just brushing hers. She can feel his warm breath on her lips when he exhales. She doesn’t dare blink, doesn’t want to look away from the dark heat churning in his eyes. 

“Everything changed when we got to the ground.”

He cups her face in his hands.

“Everything changed when I found out you were alive.”

“I called you,” Clarke blurts out, grabbing his wrists to keep his hands on her. “I called you every day on the radio for six years. I missed you so fucking much, Bellamy, and then you came back and I  _still_  missed you.”

“Clarke, I-”

“You told me you were in love with me,” she says fiercely. “When we…you told me that you loved me. But you never told me how you feel now.”

It hangs heavy between them, the mention of the time they spent together all those days ago-  _decades_  ago, now. It’s still fresh in her mind, the weight of his fingers on her tongue and his cock deep in her cunt. 

“I’ve loved you so much, Clarke,” he breathes, resting his forehead against hers. “Dead or alive, I have loved you every day for the last one hundred and thirty fucking years.”

“Today included?” she asks, tilting her chin up so her lips just brush against his as she speaks. She feels them twist into a smile.

“Today included.”

It’s different this time, the way they come together. It’s not as rushed, but still as desperate, the need for them to be together in all senses so overwhelming that Clarke feels a bit lightheaded. The scratch of his beard on the inside of her thighs brings her back, the sensation so acute and so perfect and exactly what she imagined it would be.

Her hands tangle in his curls, tugging him closer. He groans at the sharp pain in his scalp and the vibrations reach her clit, making her gasp. He licks her cunt like it’s all he has ever wanted to do, staring up at her through every lick and suck and obscene noise he makes while he does it. 

Her thighs start to tremble and she leans back against the glass of the window. Bellamy lifts his head, lips and chin shiny with her arousal, his thumb rubbing insistent circles over her clit. 

“Come on, Clarke,” he murmurs, biting teasingly at her thigh. “I know you’re close. Let go for me. Let me taste your cum, baby.”

His eyes don’t leave hers as she shatters, taking in every expression on her face. There’s a crease between her eyebrows and she bites down on her lower lip so hard that he has to stand up, has to capture it with his own and let his tongue soothe the bite marks left on her skin. She rides out the rest of her orgasm on his hand, rutting up against him and coating his skin with her cum. 

“Turn around,” he says lowly, nipping at the shell of her ear. She lets him guide her, placing her hands on the glass for balance while he pulls her pants off the rest of the way. The metallic pull of his zipper sends a shiver down her spine and her toes curl in anticipation of having him fill her up again.

“You ready for me, babe?” Bellamy asks, rucking up her tank and running his hand over the small of her back. 

“Yeah,” she breathes, rutting back against him, moaning when she feels the hard length of him press against her ass. She looks back over her shoulder. “Please fuck me.”

_As if he needs the motivation._

He slides into her with no resistance, relishing the welcoming squeeze of her tight heat. Clarke moans at the stretch, her head falling forward to rest on the glass. Bellamy grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her back up, her eyes meeting his in the reflection of the window. 

“This what you wanted?” he growls as he pulls all the way out and then thrusts in again, making her body jolt. “This what you needed, baby? You needed to get fucked, didn’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she babbles. “I need it. Don’t stop, Bell.  _Please_  don’t ever stop.”

Bellamy leans forward, caging her in. His hands cover hers, their fingers lacing together. He pants his words against her temple as he fucks her, his cock hitting that perfect spot inside of her that makes her see stars. 

_“Never gonna stop fucking you...You feel perfect, babe, fucking amazing...God, I love you. Love you so much, baby. You’re everything, you know that?”_

“I-I’m close,” Clarke whispers, too overwhelmed by the combination of words and his cock. Bellamy stills and pulls out, and she gasps.

“No! Put it back, Bell, please I-”

Before she can finish he turns her around and hauls her up into his arms, catching her lips in a frenzied kiss as he slips his length back inside her. He swallows her moans and rocks against her, the sharp jut of his pubic bone putting the perfect amount of friction on her clit. 

“I love you,” she gasps against his lips. His hands dig into her thighs and  _God_ , she hopes there are bruises there tomorrow. “I love you, Bell, please come with me. I need to feel it.”

“Christ, Clarke,” Bellamy groans, biting down on her pulse point. “Say it again.”

“I love you.” She feels the heat start to dance up her spine, the pressure in her core building towards a delicious release. “Bellamy, I love you. I love you  _I love youIloveyouI_ -”

Her words cut off when she comes, or maybe they don’t, but she can’t hear anything other than the roaring in her ear, can’t feel anything besides the waves of immense pleasure radiating from her head down to her toes. As she comes down, she can feel Bellamy swell inside of her, feels the rush of heat with his release, and instinctively tightens around him. 

He buries his head in the space between her neck and shoulder, his shaky breaths tickling her skin. She runs her fingers through his curls until both of their heart rates return to normal, and when he finally lets her down she doesn’t stay standing, instead sinking to her knees.

“Clarke,” he breathes, a little bit wary and a little bit in awe. “You don’t have to-”

He’s still half-hard, his cock shiny with her cum, a few drops of his own still pooled at the head. She licks him clean slowly, teasingly sucking on the head until he hisses, pulling her off because he’s sensitive. Then he guides her, gripping her hair and moving her up and down his length. She keeps her tongue flat, letting the combination of the two of them pool on her tongue.

“Fucking hell, Clarke,” Bellamy says when she swallows, utterly wrecked. “You’re incredible.”

She sits back against the wall, a satisfied smile on her face as she lets her legs fall open. His eyes darken when he sees his cum starting to drip out of her, staining her thighs. 

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like talking, I'm on tumblr as "bilexualclarke"


End file.
